


Anger Management

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff, Jutsu Gone Wrong, M/M, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama-centric, Snow leopard Tobirama, kakashi is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: After an accident in the lab, Tobirama needs his boyfriend to help him control his anger.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/gifts).



> Story inspired by some wonderful snow leopard tobirama art I saw on Tumblr!

Immediately, Tobirama knows that this is terrible. He can feel it in his bones… and in the new appendage swinging lazily behind his back. 

He knows the experiment is a bust in the way that suddenly Tobirama can hear things happening outside of his lab and all the way down the street with little effort.

It's all wrong, and as he reaches a hand up to the top of his head, he can tell  _ just how wrong  _ it is. 

Not only is his hair insanely soft and thicker than it was before, but nestled in the thick strands are two  _ very large  _ ears. 

Tobirama already knows what they are, because he can see the very prominent spotted pattern on his new white tail as it swings into his peripheral vision. 

He's given himself the ears and tail of a snow leopard.

Tobirama would grind his teeth in frustration, but he's just noticed the new  _ fangs  _ that have been added to his teeth.

With a groan, Tobirama pushes himself to his feet. He was supposed to report to his brother nearly half an hour ago, which means he only has about ten minutes before Hashirama is busting down the door to his lab. 

With one last sigh, and a check to make sure his clothes are in order, Tobirama uses his Hiraishin to land himself in the middle of Hashirama's office. 

"Tobi! I was just about to send for…" Hashirama speaks enthusiastically from behind his desk, tapering off when he undoubtedly notices the horrible new additions to his already uncomfortable body. 

As if it wasn't  _ bad enough  _ to be born with such strange coloring. 

A muffled laugh from the corner catches his attention, and it's only  _ then  _ that Tobirama notices  _ Madara and Izuna  _ are in the room as well. 

His long time rival and his complete  _ buffoon  _ of a brother are snickering, their faces huddled together to whisper downright  _ offensive  _ things that they assume Tobirama cannot hear. 

_ "He's like a little kitty." _

_ "Maybe he needs a ball of yarn?"  _

_ "Careful… he might scratch you."  _

"Tobi? What happened?" Hashirama asks as he slides around the desk and approaches him. 

_ His anger is only growing the longer the Uchiha brothers sit there and gawk at him. _

Hashirama doesn't help. Because  _ of course he doesn't _ . Instead, his older brother sees fit to walk up and  _ pat _ Tobirama's head so roughly that his eyes are forced closed. 

A growl escapes his throat, and he can feel his anger forcing his chakra out through his pathways. His tail is no longer swaying, the fur fluffed out in anger. His ears are flat against his skull, and somehow he is managing to grind his teeth even with the new fangs. 

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Hashirama asks as he  _ continues  _ to brutalize Tobirama's head. 

_ "Does it  _ **_hurt?_ ** _ "  _ He forces out through clenched teeth, his voice so low and seething that his brother pulls his hand back as if burnt. "If you keep  _ doing that _ , you'll cave in my skull!" 

"You have to play  _ nice  _ with the little kitty, Hashirama." Madara crows happily from the side, and suddenly it is just  _ too much. _

He can feel his killing intent start to flood the office, and he knows he needs to  _ get out _ , get to the  _ one person  _ that he can always count on to make him feel better. __

With one brief flicker of chakra, the office is gone. The words still ring in his ridiculous new ears, and he finds himself pacing with irritation on the front porch of his home. 

He should go inside. 

He  _ really  _ should. 

But now… his anger is being paralleled by his nervousness. Kakashi will be home. 

How will his boyfriend of three years react when his pissed-off lover storms through the doors with  _ fluffy ears and a tail _ ? 

The thought that Kakashi might be upset nearly overwhelms his anger with  _ fear  _ for a moment… until thoughts of being called  _ kitty  _ return to the forefront of his mind. 

The suspense isn't worth it, and Tobirama has never once considered himself a coward. 

He pushes the front door open, careful not to slam it against the wall as he crosses into the only place that he can truly  _ enjoy  _ being in. 

He's still angry… but he won't let himself ruin this place. Not when his boyfriend has worked extra hard to make him feel at home, and to help him control his anger. 

Kakashi is already waiting by the couch, hands tucked calmly into the pockets of the soft pants he reserves for his lazy days. He had undoubtedly sensed his violent chakra outside, and simply waited until Tobirama was ready to come inside. 

Kakashi's half-lidded gray eyes drift lazily up to his ears, and then down to the tail tucked nervously by Tobirama's legs. 

Tobirama doesn't say anything.  _ Not  _ because he is afraid.  _ Not  _ because he is terrified that Kakashi will reject him. 

But… Kakashi doesn't say a word. With a soft smile on his bared face, the silver-haired man moves to sit down on the couch. He pats one hand on his thigh in a familiar invitation, and Tobirama's legs begin to move automatically. 

The young Senju sprawls across the remaining space on the couch, dropping his head down into his lover's lap as his energy is being sapped away. 

The anger and the stress have eaten away at his reserves for the day, pulling him down into exhaustion fast. 

Pale fingers drift through his hair, half exploring and half massaging, feeling around the base of his new ears carefully. Kakashi scratches gently, and Tobirama can't help but lean into his soft touch. 

The anger is already long gone as Tobirama allows himself to fully relax in Kakashi's warm lap. His tail wraps lovingly around the arm Kakashi has propped up on his shoulder, but the man doesn't shy away. In fact, he doesn't seem to care  _ at all _ . 

"It doesn't bother you?" Tobirama asks quietly. Of course, he will try to find a way to reverse the jutsu… but who knows how long that could possibly take. 

"Of course not." Kakashi replies with a hum, nimble fingers scratching into a spot that makes crimson eyes flutter closed. "I love you, and will  _ continue _ to love you no matter  _ what  _ you manage to do to yourself in your lab." 

Tobirama feels his breath catch at the declaration, happy to be accepted the way he is by the man he loves dearly. "I love you too." He whispers, letting Kakashi's sweet administration's lull him into a comfortable sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!


End file.
